Así que ¿Crees que puedes bailar conmigo?
by Mavindel
Summary: Dos bailarines, dos mundos distintos. Juntos se unirán entre la música y los pasos para salir victoriosos en un concurso de baile... y en el concurso del amor... (N/A: Mal summary - -) [AU][Mimato] [más shipping en el futuro]
1. Introducción

Hola!

Me presento... yo soy yo y aquí vengo con una idea que quise adaptar.

Soy una fanática de Digimon Adventure y ahora que lo están repitiendo en mi país se me ocurrió la idea de cruzarlo con otro de mis programas favoritos: So You Think You Can Dance, un reality show de baile de EEUU. Veamos si les gusta el resultado de mi alocada idea.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni tampoco SYTYCD. Sólo pido prestado los personajes y la idea del programa para fusionarlo.

* * *

 **Introducción**

Desde el día anterior que había movimiento en las afueras del conocido teatro Shinbashi Enbujo, y las personas que pasaban por fuera de él observaban con curiosidad la gran cantidad de personas que entraba y salía de allí, interrumpiendo el día normal en el distrito de Ginza, en Tokio. Grandes equipos eran instalados, se levantaban barricadas en la entrada para controlar a la gran cantidad de personas que se esperaba que audicionara el día siguiente y se acondicionó el interior del teatro para adaptar el piso del escenario principal y colocar una mesa principal justo frente a éste. No habría una función especial de teatro kabuki ni un festival nacional de danza tradicional… entonces, "¿por qué tanto alboroto?", se preguntaban los vecinos del edificio; pero de la nada recordaban el motivo y se olvidaban del asunto: comenzaban las audiciones para el programa…

Meses se aguardaba que una cadena de televisión confirmara un rumor que circulaba por las redes sociales japonesas hasta que, de un día para otro, aparecieron panfletos y afiches promocionales que ratificaron todo lo que se dijo: Fuji Television compró los derechos de una franquicia de baile estadounidense. Jóvenes desconocidos formarían parte de un programa de baile y, demostrando sus habilidades y su carisma, buscarían ganarse los votos del público para ser coronado el mejor bailarín del país. ¿El premio tangible? 1 millón de dólares.

Incluso en la madrugada del día siguiente y antes de que el sol asomara con sus rayos luminosos, los jóvenes comenzaban a agolparse a hacer fila para poder audicionar ante los jueces principales del show: uno de los productores ejecutivos del programa y antiguo bailarín de Broadway, una exitosa bailarina de salón y campeona mundial de salsa en su juventud, y el tercer juez… sería una sorpresa en cada audición. Ellos recorrerían el país completo y haciendo audiciones en 6 ciudades para encontrar diamantes en bruto de la danza. Si los jóvenes eran seleccionados y podían pasar a la segunda etapa, "la academia", deberían sobrevivir a la semana más ardua de sus vidas: 7 días en los que deberían aprender coreografías de diversos estilos de baile y en donde serían evaluados según su desempeño en cada baile, en un lugar que aún se desconocía. En cada coreografía serían evaluados por los jueces principales más otros coreógrafos que serían parte del programa, y si no cumplían con los estándares mínimos serían eliminados. Eso, hasta llegar al último día, en donde los jueces elegirán a 10 hombres y 10 mujeres que participarán en los programas en vivo… El sueño de cualquier bailarín que deseara ser conocido por la industria…

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, más jóvenes se sumaban a la fila y la algarabía aumentaba en cada minuto. Algunos acompañados de sus familias, otros haciendo amigos en el mismo lugar, otros cantando y emocionándose; las cámaras ya instaladas aprovechaban cada instante de registrar la gran energía de los jóvenes y adultos con ganas de mostrar su baile a los demás. Muchos gritaban, cantaban, bailaban, demostraban sus dotes y mejores pasos para relajar los nervios, en una fila que ya, a las 8 am, acaparaba unas 10 cuadras.

Todo esto, mientras 2 jóvenes se acercaban y veían el espectáculo, con sólo un objetivo en mente.

-¿Estás listo, Matt? – preguntó uno de ellos, moreno y con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Sí, Tai… - respondió el otro chico, con un cabello rubio que resplandecía al sol y de mirada más seria…

 _Había que ganar…_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

En éste capítulo intenté explicar lo mejor posible el formato del programa, para los que no lo conocen bien (que puede ser una gran cantidad de gente). Para más adelante mi imaginación con algún tipo de baile probablemente esté ligada a alguna coreografía del programa, por lo que dejaré el nombre de cómo pueden encontrar la coreografía en Youtube... y también el nombre de las canciones si es necesario, pero todo será en el futuro.

Espero que les haya agradado ésta pincelada. Tengo muchas ideas y suelo desalentarme tiempo después de escribir, así que quiero apoyo moral xd

Saludos a todos, lindos lectores!


	2. Capítulo 1: Audiciones

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí de nuevo yo, y vengo muy muy emocionada después de todos los reviews que recibí por la historia, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al ver que hubo personas que se dedicaron a leer éste proyecto! De verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer éste fic, por los favoritos, los seguimientos y los reviews. Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y que ésta historia les emocione tanto como a mí.

Sin más ni menos, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo!

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni So You Think You Can Dance me pertenecen. Sólo pido prestado la idea y los personajes para mezclarlos, nada más.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Audiciones**

-Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida en el mismo lugar…

-…

-Creo que tendremos una fuerte competencia, ¿no crees?

-…

-Hay muchas chicas lindas acá, ¿podremos salir con alguna de ellas?

-…

-¿Podrías contestarme algo antes de que piensen que estoy hablando solo?

-Tai, estás hablando solo… - le respondió con lentitud Matt, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo apoyado en la muralla. La fila avanzaba con lentitud, pero eso no apagaba el ánimo de la multitud que esperaba con energías su turno de ingresar al recinto. Ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana y la frescura del viento primaveral alivianaba un poco más la expectación, mientras se veía cómo entraban en grupos de 100 personas al teatro, previa inscripción en la entrada. Al cabo de varios minutos de espera se podía observar en cada tanto cómo muchos salían desilusionados por no haber sido seleccionados, mientras que unos pocos gritaban de la emoción al gritar a los 4 vientos que habían adquirido un pase para La Academia, mostrando un ticket que parecía un boleto de avión pero editado para el objetivo del show.

-Anda, no seas amargado… - le sonrió el castaño, dándole un suave amague en los hombros. – Tienes que disfrutar también, ¿cómo vas a convencer a los jueces de ir a la Academia con ése rostro tan largo? – e hizo una mueca larga, intentando imitar a Matt.

-No sigas con tus juegos, Tai; no hay manera en que no quede. Sé que soy de los mejores bailarines que hay en la ciudad, será difícil que repruebe.

-Uff… Al menos tienes la con…

-¡Buenos días a todos! – se escuchó por un altavoz. Pronto los chicos se dieron cuenta que, quien hablaba, era una joven presentadora que comenzaba a ser conocida en la televisión: Sakuya Tsukishiro, una joven de unos 25 años de cabello rubio y corto, con unos inusuales ojos amatistas y una enorme sonrisa que recibía con calidez a los pacientes bailarines y familias que los acompañaban - ¡Bienvenidos a todos a So You Think You Can Dance Tokyo! – volvió a decir, a lo que la multitud gritó enardecida. - ¡Pronto un nuevo grupo de personas podrá ingresar al teatro y sabrán si sus habilidades son las suficientes como para entrar a la academia!… - iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por algunos grititos de emoción de los jóvenes. – Pero recuerden que, antes, deben pasar por los puestos de inscripción para anotar sus datos y les den un número para participar. Mientras tanto, estaremos grabando la gran energía de aquí y hablaremos con algunos de ustedes sobre qué significa ésta experiencia, ¿está bien? – y todos se exaltaron, felices ante las noticias.

-Anda, Matt, ya nos va a tocar… - señaló Tai, al ver que ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para estar dentro del nuevo grupo de 100 personas. La cámara comenzó a pasar por la fila y todos los chicos se acercaron para saludar y gritar, incluyendo Tai… pero Matt rehusó el acercarse para que lo vean en televisión – Vamos, Matt, deja que te vean por televisión nacional, eso te puede ayudar… - intentó convencerlo con un guiño, pero sólo recibió gruñidos a cambio. – Ogro amargado… - murmuró, pero eso al rubio no le importó. Se puso unos audífonos e, ignorando totalmente al castaño, comenzó a escuchar música mientras practicaba en total hermetismo sus movimientos sin dejar que nada lo desconcentrara. Ni siquiera notó el cómo Tai se había unido a un grupo para improvisar movimientos ni cómo lo grababan por la energía que despedía. Tampoco notó cuando la presentadora se acercó al castaño y le pidió que le enseñara algunos pasos, pero que imitó muy mal. Mucho menos se dio cuenta del momento en que las personas comenzaban a avanzar en la fila para poder entrar…

De hecho estaba tan enfocado, que no notó que una figura femenina lo intentaba llamar; y terminó agarrándolo del brazo para que frenara.

-Oye, ¡qué dem… - iba a reclamar Matt cuando unos ojos acaramelados lo miraron con extrañeza. _Ésos ojos…_ Algo lo golpeó por dentro y lo sacudió, era lo único que tenía claro el rubio. No supo qué era, pero ésos ojos llamaron su atención. La chica frente suyo hizo un gesto para que se quitara los audífonos, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su peculiar y brillante cabello… ¿rosa? éso lo descolocó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de admirar ésos ojos... pero cualquier magia fue interrumpida por las muchas pifias y gritos en la fila, ¿qué pasaba?

-¿Podrías avanzar en la fila? – le dijo la joven con una suave voz, y ahí fue cuando la realidad le cayó de golpe: había un gran espacio entre él y la persona que estaba adelante… y podía ver a Taichi riéndose de buena gana de él, en el otro lado de la fila. Quizás cuánto tiempo había pasado absorto mientras el moreno se reía a cuestas de él. _"Lo mato…"_ \- …gracias… - murmuró, de malhumor detuvo la música de sus audífonos y caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba su amigo, que no podía dejar de mirarlo burlonamente.

-Duerme con un ojo abierto, Taichi…

-Sé que en el fondo no quieres hacerme nada – le dijo el castaño, pero procurando cierta distancia. Sabía que Matt podía llegar a golpear bastante fuerte si se lo proponía; por éso bromeaba con él, ya que sabía que lo perdonaría. Si lo hacía enfadar de verdad, que los cielos lo protejan.

Por otro lado, Matt lo ignoraba. Ya no volvió a escuchar su música ni a visualizar en su mente la coreografía que haría en el escenario. Ahora sólo podía pensar en los ojos miel que sabía que estaban algunas personas detrás suyo, y en por qué no podía sacárselos de la cabeza. Sólo era una chica… sí, sólo una chica más que iba a audicionar, como él. Ahora, de vuelta a la coreografía…

-Ten, querida, tu jugo de frutos rojos… - oyó detrás de él. Sus malditos oídos lo traicionaron al captar ésa voz que, aunque no sabía a quién correspondía, había algo que le llamaba la atención, como si fuera de vital importancia escuchar lo que hablaban. Sin perder la postura ni su expresión seria, escuchó lo que estaba pasando tras de él a medida que avanzaba con Tai hacia la entrada, concentrándose para escuchar a cabalidad la conversación que ocurría a sus espaldas.

-Muchas gracias, cariño

-¿Ya hablaste con tus padres, Michael?

-Sí, señora Tachikawa, les mandan muchos saludos a ustedes y a Meems. Esperan que los vuelva a llamar después de la audición para saber cómo me va

-Bueno, estamos seguros que te irá fantástico, Michael

-Gracias, señor Tachikawa

-¿Y tú, Mimi? ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

-Sí, papá, sólo seré la pareja de Michael…

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, pues lo llamaron a ambos para que fueran a inscribirse. Le pidieron algunos datos, le solicitaron firmar un consentimiento para filmar su audición y ser entrevistado por la presentadora del show, al igual que ser filmado si ensaya antes de subir al escenario (cosa que autorizó a regañadientes); y le entregaron su número como participante, una botella de Gatorade y un snack junto con las indicaciones básicas de dónde estaba el escenario principal, en dónde podrían ensayar, dónde estaba el baño y dónde podían entrar los acompañantes. Después de juntarse con Tai y comprobar que el moreno sería el primero en audicionar de los dos, se dirigieron adentro del lugar.

Era la primera vez que entraba a ése teatro que se veía amplio y elegante por dentro, con decoraciones en rojo y dorado que mezclaban la cultura oriental con la occidental. Caminó junto con Tai hacia la entrada de la sala principal y fueron guiados hacia las butacas asignadas para los bailarines, en donde ellos se ubicaron. El escenario estaba bien iluminado junto con el sitial de los jueces, y el logo del programa se veía a la perfección en el fondo del plató. Todo estaba bien ambientado y dispuesto para que las audiciones continuaran.

-¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó su amigo a la derecha, mientras bebía un sorbo de la gaseosa en su mano.

-No… - intentó decir con naturalidad, pero en el fondo sí sentía nervios. Había mucho en juego en ésta audición para el rubio.

-Yo también… - le murmuró el castaño, mientras subía el primer bailarín a presentarse. Matt sólo le sonrió. Por eso Tai era su mejor amigo. No se parecían demasiado: Tai era más extrovertido y alegre, mientras que Matt era más reservado y precavido; pero era la pasión por el baile y sus ganas de luchar lo que los había unido. A pesar de que Matt era de pocas palabras, Tai era capaz de leer sus emociones y lo que realmente sentía a la perfección, después de muchos años de amistad ya no le era difícil hacerlo. Ambos eran diferentes, pero se complementaban a la perfección, se conocían demasiado bien el uno al otro.

-Disculpen… - se acercó un productor hacia ellos - ¿tú no eras el que estaba bailando Hip Hop en una rueda? – le preguntó al castaño, a lo que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, era yo… Tengo estilo, ¿no creen? - fanfarroneó. Matt sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos por su altanería.

-¿Te gustaría tener una entrevista con Sakuya? Si sale bien podría ser emitido en televisión y te pediríamos que nos muestres tu baile para…

-¡Claro, me encantaría! – dijo maravillado el castaño, sin dejar que el productor terminara de hablar. Le pasó sus pertenencias a Matt y estaba a punto de irse cuando… - Oye Matt, ¿no quieres ir conmigo? – le propuso.

-Claro que no, anda solo… - le dijo el rubio, con su vista en el escenario. Ya habían pasado dos bailarines y ninguno había logrado pasar a La Academia. Tai sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue guiado por el productor, mientras Matt observaba con cuidado a los bailarines que se presentaban. Había unos pocos que realmente eran buenos y que habían pasado a la segunda etapa, mientras que la mayoría eran sólo novatos. Tenía piedad de los jueces en la silla que tenían que ver a tanto aficionado queriendo entrar a un programa de gran reputación mundial…

-¿Michael? – una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a ver quién era, se llevó una sorpresa. ¡Era la chica de los ojos acaramelados! Parecía algo desilusionada al ver que él no era la persona que estaba buscando, pero luego le dio una sonrisa sincera de culpabilidad – Disculpa, es que estoy buscando a mi pareja, fui a cambiarme y lo perdí de vista… - le explicó con una voz llena de inocencia. Matt comprobó que tenía puesto un sweater encima, pero se podía vislumbrar bajo éste una falda con flecos y unas piernas muy bien formadas, que parecían infinitas… - ¿Tú no lo habrás visto? Es un chico como tú, rubio, de ojos azules… - le describió la chica, pero el rubio sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, hasta que él vio al susodicho: estaba unas filas más adelante, levantando la mano y haciendo señas a la muchacha. No alcanzó a decir nada, pues la chica también lo había visto – Oh, ¡allá está! Disculpa si te molesté… - y sin que el rubio le haya dicho nada, la joven se fue. Se le quedó mirando cuando se marchaba, y giró su vista hacia donde estaba la pareja de la pelirrosada. Había algo que no le gustaba en él. La miraba con molestia, como si reprochara su descuido y que se haya ido a sentar con otro hombre, parecía que la miraba como si fuera… su propiedad.

Es oficial. Ése tipo le había desagradado a primera vista.

-Ya volví, cariño... – anunció con voz cantarina el castaño al sentarse a su lado, pero fue recibido por un codazo de parte de su amigo. - ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó con algo de burla en su voz, pero guardó silencio cuando una música empezó a sonar y distinguió a un nuevo aspirante empezando a bailar - ¿Cómo está la cosa? – le preguntó, con más calma que antes.

-Difícil, hay muy pocos bailarines que pasaron a la academia; pero la mayoría que se presenta no parecen ser bailarines profesionales

-Ya llegaremos nosotros a mostrarles lo que es una audición de profesionales – sentenció Tai con mucha seguridad.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora quién es el que tiene excesiva confianza? – preguntó a su amigo, que sólo respondió con una sonrisa y se unió al aplauso de los demás cuando la rutina de baile terminó. El rubio sonrío y se encogió de hombros, y se quedaron a mirar cómo avanzaba la selección. Al ser un casting abierto cualquiera podía intentar bailar por 30 segundos (y si eras bastante bueno te quedabas más tiempo bailando), así que hubo buenos momentos para reírse de algunos chicos; mientras que había algunos pocos concursantes que eran verdaderos bailarines y que llevaban la música en la sangre. Ésos pocos se merecían aplausos y vitoreos de toda la concurrencia. En cierto sentido, a Matt le daba gusto ver tan buena competencia entre aquellos desconocidos, significaba que había más personas en el mundo como ellos, personas que buscan transmitir sentimientos en un lift, un pivot o en una acrobacia…

-¡Escuchen! ¡Los postulantes 1811251 al 1811260 comiencen a calentar, pues en 5 minutos más será su turno! – llamó otro productor con una lista en mano. Tai se tensó y tragó saliva, pues su turno había llegado: él tenía el número 1811260.

-Buena suerte, hermano… - dijo Matt, dándole una sonrisa sincera y extendiendo su mano, la que Tai estrechó con fuerza.

-Gracias, hermano… - sonrió el moreno antes de alejarse de su vista, dejando a Matt solo mirando las audiciones. Ahora era el rubio el que comenzaba a alterarse debido a en media hora probablemente él ya estaría arriba el escenario y enfrentando su destino. Sus dedos comenzaron a agitarse como si buscara comprobar que aún podía moverlos correctamente, sacudía su pierna derecha contra el suelo con rapidez como cada vez que la ansiedad le comenzaba a ganar; así que intentó cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco. Siempre cuando se tenía que presentar ante un jurado llegaban a él las inquietudes y la angustia, por lo que aprendió métodos para controlar sus nervios. Inhaló, contuvo el aire por unos segundos y luego botó todo lo que había en su interior, repitiendo el procedimiento un par de veces. Se volvió a sentir más calmado después de unos minutos, así que abrió los ojos y, sin querer (¿verdad?), su vista se posó en la larga cabellera rosa que había unas filas adelante. Un brazo protector rodeaba los hombros de la chica, cosa que siguió molestándolo pues vio que se trataba del chico rubio que era su pareja… ¿por qué ésa escena lo seguía mosqueando tanto?

Desvió la mirada y se obligó a mirar otra cosa: el escenario, al resto de los participantes, a los jueces, a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la pareja. Del grupo de Taichi ya habían pasado unos 5 bailarines y era la primera vez que notaba que el jurado ofrecía a un bailarín quedarse hasta el final del día para una instancia que se llamaba "la coreografía": bailarines que no eran malos pero que tampoco convencían lo suficiente como para pasar a la academia se les daba ésa "segunda oportunidad", aprender una coreografía de un estilo desconocido en media hora para mostrar a los jueces su versatilidad. Era la última opción que tendrían de ir a La Academia. Las dudas alcanzaron al rubio, ¿sería lo suficientemente bueno como para ir directo a La Academia? ¿Lo considerarían para hacer la coreografía al final del día? ¿O cometería un error que lo dejaría fuera del programa y del premio?

-¡Escuchen! ¡Los postulantes 1811261 al 1811270 comiencen a calentar tras bambalinas, porque en 5 minutos será su turno! – volvió a bramar el productor. Era su llamada, su turno para prepararse. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al sector que habían habilitado para hacer calentamiento (sin dejar de notar que la muchacha con el chico Michael también se ponían de pie). Se obligó a permanecer lejos de ellos y de Tai (que esperaba su turno de ingresar) y se sacó parte de la ropa que estaba usando para quedar sólo en una musculosa y pantalones cortos, dejó sus cosas pegadas junto a una muralla e inició su elongación escuchando música de su reproductor. Primero movimientos amplios de cabeza, luego brazos, después tronco, piernas, pies; y repitió todo desde el inicio. Iba a elongar por última vez cuando un asistente se le acercó y le indicó que se situara a la entrada del escenario, lugar privilegiado para poder ver en primera fila cómo Tai aparecía tras bambalinas y se acercaba al medio del escenario, donde habían colocado un micrófono para escuchar sus palabras con claridad.

-Hola… - saludó amigablemente una voz femenina. Era Yui Amamura, la campeona de salsa y juez principal del programa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Taichi Kamiya, pero me conocen como Tai – contestó el castaño.

-¿De dónde eres, Tai? – le preguntó el hombre a su izquierda: el juez principal y productor ejecutivo Hiro Tanaka.

-Vengo de Odaiba, señor… - señaló con una sonrisa, seguido de algunos vitoreos de los presentes.

-No me digas señor, que me siento viejo… - dijo Hiro con una mueca en su rostro, que hizo reír a varios de los presentes. - ¿Vienes con tu familia?

-Ahm… algo así… - dijo el castaño, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó intrigado el tercer juez llamado Yusuke Kobayashi: actor, bailarín y director de teatro.

-Vine con mi mejor amigo Matt, que es parte de mi familia, es como un hermano… - dijo con simpleza y orgullo el castaño, haciendo que a Matt se le inflara el pecho de orgullo.

-¿Y en dónde está? – volvió a preguntar Hiro, buscándolo entre el público.

-Está ahí, esperando su turno para audicionar… - apuntó hacia donde estaba Matt, por lo que él agitó su mano para que los jueces se percataran de su presencia.

-Imagino que vas a bailar Hip Hop… - insistió el productor.

-Así es - admitió el moreno. Llevaba puesto una sudadera, pantalones holgados y zapatillas.

-Bueno, puedes ponerte en posición y te deseo la mejor de las suertes – finalizó Hiro, a lo que Tai asintió y retrocedió unos pasos para colocarse en el medio del escenario. El silencio y la tensión del escenario duró unos segundos que parecían interminables, interrumpidos por Hiro Tanaka:

-Y… _play music._

Matt se quedó expectante mientras la música sonaba por los parlantes y Tai se movía al ritmo de ella, como un robot animado. Su estilo era único en su tipo, tenía precisión, buen oído musical y un control de su cuerpo que le permitía hacer movimientos robóticos, y para cada sonido nuevo en la música correspondía un movimiento diferente: las manos, los pies, su cabeza, el torso, los brazos, incluso hacía gestos expresivos en su rostro, ¡si Tai hacía unas cosas y movimientos con su cuerpo que no entendía cómo podía hacerlas! Pero no era eso lo que lo hacía un gran bailarín. No. Era que en sus coreografías se mostraba como él era: energético, alegre, divertido. Tenía momentos en su baile en donde sacaba risas entre los miembros del jurado y el público, y se podía notar en el auditorio la alegría y las ganas de bailar que los contagiaba a todos. Incluso el serio rubio movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música y de su baile. Para él no cabía duda: Tai era uno de los mejores bailarines de Hip Hop de Japón, y ésta era una buena instancia para que todos lo supieran.

Cuando finalizó, recibió una ovación de pie ante su maestría, incluso los jueces se pararon ante él y aplaudieron con frenesí. Matt también se sumó a los aplausos y gritó con fuerza del nombre de su amigo, hasta ignoró que un camarógrafo se había instaurado al lado de él para grabarlo. Pasaron segundos para que los jueces le mostraran el ticket a La Academia que tenía bien merecido, haciendo que el moreno saltara de felicidad y fuera corriendo a recibirlo.

Tai lo había logrado. Ahora era el turno de Matt para repetir la hazaña.

-Hola, así que tú eres el amigo, ¿no? – le preguntó Yusuke cuando el ojiazul subió al escenario y se ubicó frente al micrófono.

-El mismo… - les dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven? – habló Hiro.

-Soy Yamato Ishida, pero me dicen Matt.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – volvió a preguntar.

-21

-¿Y de dónde provienes?

-De Odaiba también. Vivimos con Tai en el mismo departamento

-¿Desde cuándo que se conocen tú y Tai? – le preguntó Yui con curiosidad.

-Nací y viví en Hikarigaoka con mis padres y mi hermano menor, pero a los 15 años fui a Kyoto con unos parientes para entrar a una academia de baile y fue ahí donde conocí a Tai. Desde ése entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos – explicó con simpleza Matt, ganándose un aplauso del público. Sentía que Tai lo miraba con intensidad, pero no quiso desviar la mirada hacia él.

-¿Y cómo es Tai como compañero de departamento? – volvió a preguntar Yui. Matt no entendía qué tenía que ver ésa información con la audición, pero prefirió responder antes de reclamar.

-Pues… es algo desordenado… - confesó el rubio, haciendo reír de buena gana a todos. – Y también no cocina muy bien, yo soy el que suele preparar la comida; pero no importa… - terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa. Era su desquite por lo que le hizo en la fila de la entrada.

-Bien, Matt – dijo Hiro después de reírse – ponte en posición. Ojalá te vaya bien.

-Gracias, señor…

Fue lo último que tuvo Matt para decirle antes de retroceder y situarse al lazo izquierdo del escenario. Puso la mente en blanco y se calmó, hasta que notó que una figura femenina vería su presentación y sonrió. Los ojos acaramelados de la chica lo miraban con curiosidad y estarían cerca para mirarlo bailar. Era el último pensamiento que tuvo en su mente antes de que un rasgueo de guitarra, lento y suave, se escuchara desde los parlantes y su cuerpo comenzara a moverse. Dejó sus emociones fuera y se concentró en demostrar su técnica en cada movimiento y acrobacia, poniendo especial atención en los cambios de velocidad de su cuerpo. No era una presentación alegre y llena de dinamismo como la de Tai, pero era fuerte y masculina, algo que era extraño de encontrar en los bailarines de contemporáneo. Iba a seguir bailando, pero Hiro pidió detener la música, por lo que él se detuvo y se acercó al micrófono para hablar con los jueces y recibir los aplausos del público.

-Fue un gran baile, Matt, creo que lo hiciste realmente fabuloso – opinó el productor, palabras que Matt agradeció.

-Estoy de acuerdo, fue una presentación fantástica; en especial la velocidad en que movías tus pies… ¡y tu fuerza! Estoy muy complacida contigo, Matt… - siguió Yui.

-Creo que fue una gran audición, sí… - Habló Yusuke con voz calmada – tienes un buen oído y una buena técnica. Estás preparado para grandes cosas. Yo… digo que vayas a hacer la coreografía… - opinó, cosa que a Matt no le gustó demasiado.

-Opino lo mismo, que haga la coreografía… - dijo Yui, sonriente. ¿De verdad ésto estaba pasando?

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Nos vemos en la coreografía entonces.

Demonios.

Igualmente agradeció con una sonrisa por la oportunidad y bajó del escenario para encontrarse con Tai, que notó de inmediato lo mosqueado que estaba el rubio por ésa decisión. – Anda, Matt. Me quedaré contigo hasta el final, y verás cómo logras ir a La Academia conmigo, ¿eh? - le dió unas palmadas en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Ésto no era lo que tenía planeado... - murmuró Matt, visiblemente molesto por la decisión de los jueces.

-¿y qué tiene? Te mandaron a hacer la coreografía, no te dijeron que no entrarías... - intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el castaño, pero al vermo ensimismado en sus pensamientos suspiró - Oye, tienes una nueva oportunidad para sorprenderlos y ver el buen bailarín de contemporáneo que eres; así que sólo enfócate en éso... - le recomendó y, cuando el rubio asintió levemente, caminaron juntos para sentarse en las butacas y ver el resto de las presentaciones; aunque para Matt… esperar le desagradaba demasiado.

-Oye, ésa chica es linda… - le comentó Tai, que lo hizo situar los ojos en el escenario y y abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver a la pareja con la que tantas veces se había topado en el día. Casi lo olvidaba, ellos se presentaban justo después de él. Debía admitir que la chica se veía muy hermosa con el traje de dos piezas de flecos, pero por sobre todo con ésa sonrisa que tenía. – Oye, el chico con ella se te parece… - le dijo Tai en broma, cosa con la que Matt discrepó mostrándole una fea cara. ¿De verdad pensaba que se parecían? Mientras la joven permanecía a un lado del escenario, Michael se acercó al micrófono para hablar con los jueces, pues era el único que participaría de la audición.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Hiro

-Soy Michael Barton, señor…

-Ah… - dijo el productor, algo extrañado

-¿Eres de aquí? – preguntó Yui

-No, vengo de Estados Unidos… - confesó el rubio, ganándose unos vitoreos y silbidos de parte del público.

-¿Y cómo viniste hasta acá? – pregunta sorprendida la bailarina. Michael ríe un poco.

-Pues… en América conocí a una chica japonesa que se hizo mi pareja de baile para las competencias de baile de salón en América, pero después de muchos años volvió aquí con su familia y decidí venir con ella... y somos novios... - confesó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Matt gruñó con sus palabras.

-Imagino que la chica esa quien tenemos acá…

-Así es – afirmó Michael. Algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse conmovidos por la historia, pero a Matt le pareció una cursilería.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? – preguntó amablemente Hiro.

-Soy Mimi Tachikawa, señor. – respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿y cuántos años tienes? – volvió a preguntar.

-19 años.

-Tienes un pelo fabuloso, Mimí – comentó Yui, en clara alusión a su cabello rosado.

-Gracias – sonrió la joven, algo apenada.

-Entonces eres elegible para La Academia… ¿por qué no quieres entrar al programa con Michael? – preguntó extrañado Hiro. ¿Así que la chica Tachikawa no audicionaría? A Matt también le interesaba saber el por qué.

-Pues… aún no me siento tan preparada como para participar, señor. Prefiero tener más experiencia antes de querer entrar – contestó, pero a Matt no le gustó ésa respuesta. Éstas oportunidades eran una en un millón, ¿por qué se dejaba acobardar? ¿Y si ésta era la única vez que se realizaba el programa? Es muy linda, pero a su parecer era un poco tonta y cobarde…

-De acuerdo. ¿Bailarán juntos?

-Así es, bailaremos una samba – respondió Michael.

-Te deseo buena suerte entonces – sentenció el productor, haciendo que los aplausos y vitoreos resuenen por todo el teatro. Matt aún estaba molesto por la decisión que había tomado la chica Tachikawa; pero de todas formas estaba interesado en la coreografía que mostrarían. Si es verdad que le faltaba experiencia, es probable que no sea tan buena bailarina…

O eso pensaba.

-Y… _play music._

Y fue el primer movimiento de caderas de la chica lo que fue entusiasmando a todos. Michael y Mimi hacían una buena pareja de baile juntos, moviéndose con total confianza en el otro y con una sensualidad que no resultaba grosera; y ambos sabían que se veían increíbles juntos.

-Bailan increíble… - murmuró Tai a su lado y Matt no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él; aunque sus ojos (y los ojos de todos, sospechaba) estaban puestos en Mimi. Sus movimientos, sus piernas, sus manos, sus ojos, su rostro, incluso la forma en que recogía de su rostro su cabello ridículamente rosado invitaba a todos a no despegar la mirada de ella. Se notaba que ella era consciente de la sensualidad de su baile y todo en ella estaba atrayendo al rubio a pensar en su figura y en sonreír. Estaba… hipnotizado.

Matt se paró de su asiento y aplaudió con fuerza apenas terminaron, al igual que Tai y todos los que estaban dentro del teatro en ése momento; pero aún no lograba entender por qué la chica pensaba que aún necesitaba ganar experiencia antes de participar en el programa. Ambos sonreían por la recepción del público, pero Mimi caminó hacia un lado del escenario mientras Michael hablaba con los jueces. Matt no despegó sus ojos de ella y pudo percibir algo nuevo en ella, que le daba la sensación de que… _se estaba decidiendo por algo._

El público estalló en aplausos cuando le dieron un ticket a Michael para ir a La Academia después de elogiarlo por la coreografía y éste lo recibió a mano de los jueces, cuando todos advirtieron algo.

-¿Sucede algo, Mimi? – preguntó Hiro al ver que la muchacha se había movido al centro del escenario, junto al micrófono que aún no quitaban del lugar.

Parece que ése fue el momento final en que la chica había tomado una decisión.

-Señor, ¿puedo inscribirme para audicionar y entrar al programa?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Cha cha chaaaaan!

¿A que nadie se esperaba nada, eh?

Ok, voy por partes:

-Sé que nadie se espera o imagina ver a Matt bailando y créanme que me fue muuuuy difícil imaginar qué estilo le quedaría mejor a Matt. Por un momento pensé en que bailaría Hip Hop como Tai, pero... no, no va con él, ¿no creen? Vi muchos videos de audiciones de chicos para el programa y, con éso, buscar el que mejor calzara con Matt para adaptarlo a la historia (en serio, muchos) y me costó muchísimo decidirme. Para los que aún no visualizan al rubio bailando, esperen; todo tiene un motivo.

-También llama la atención que Mimi no haya querido participar en un principio en el programa, ¿no? Éso también tiene otro buen motivo de ser.

-¿Y Tai? Éste chico hip hopero tendrá... bueno, mejor no les adelanto demasiado xd

-Además, por ahora se me ha acomodado narrar todo como una tercera persona, pero viendo siempre el punto de vista de Matt. ¿Por qué? No lo sé xD. Probablemente ésto vaya cambiando a medida que vaya avanzando la historia (y que yo vaya soltando los dedos) y comience a explorar pensamientos de otros personajes. Y sin adelantarme demasiado, puede que rehaga éste capítulo más adelante como un flashback, pero desde el punto de vista de Mimi.

Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews que me dejaron la primera vez...

 **lulu291,** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el inicio y gracias por los ánimos :D Sé que van a ser varios como tú los que no ubicarán el formato del show, por lo que siempre intentaré explicar todo paso por paso; y si resulta muy confuso me avisas... o buscas en google, wikipedia o youtube, como te sea más sencillo xD

 **Yhessica Ishikawa,** uy, siento la presión de narrar lo mejor que puedo. Espero que éste capítulo también te guste... y para mí también son unos de personajes favoritos! Les tengo mucho cariño e intento ser lo más respetuosa con su carácter; aunque admito que a veces me dejo llevar y suele ser complicado... Gracias por los ánimos!

 **LaBauhaus,** ¿cierto que Mimi se ajusta súper como una bailarina? No me la imagino haciendo otra cosa! Aunque el tipo de baile fue lo que complicó. Me debatía entre que fuera una bailarina de salón o de baile contemporáneo, pero como quería meterla con Michael en la historia, la ajusté al ballroom. Y siiii, todos tienen en la mente a Yamato incompatible con el baile; pero como dije arriba, todo tiene una razón de ser xd

 **AYNATT,** me siento como una corriente de brisa fresca jajajajaja Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Tsuki-chan06,** créeme, a mi también me costó adaptar la idea de Matt bailando; pero si no era bailarín, no me imaginaba adaptando SYTYCD con los personajes. Me debatí conmigo misma por días sobre cómo ajustarlo; pero como dije arriba, tiene un motivo; uno MUY bueno para bailar. Hay que esperar a que avancen los capítulos para averiguarlo. Gracias por los ánimos!

 **mimato bombom kou,** ya adivinaste para dónde va la historia, eh? ;) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tus palabras!

Por último, para que no se queden sólo con mis palabras, les dejo el título de los videos de los bailes en los que me basé para las audiciones.

Audición de Tai: _Du Shaunt 'Fik Shun' Stegall Audition So You Think You Can Dance Season 10_

Audición de Matt: _SYTYCD 8 AUDITIONS : Marko Germar_

Audición de Michael/Mimi: _Jensen Arnold & Tristan Sosa's Audition Is Amazing_

Creo que estaré publicando capítulos cada 7 a 10 días, así que ahí nos estamos viendo.

Saludos a todos, queridos lectores!


End file.
